onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/The Other War
This is another war for those who wish to not participate in "Roa's War" You can participate in both wars if you like The crews from initial blogs could remain the same, but there are at least 3 needed! How this War works On this blog you will comment on the war itself, your opinions to it, if you like it etc. also here will be shown the battles and results of a war. *There are at least 3 crew needed. *A war begins when a captain declares it here to another crew *The first battle will be between the captains. The captain that declares war will make a "Battle Blog" where the fight will take place and he will take the first turn *The captain that wins chooses a crewmember to make a second "Battle Blog", take the first turn and fight against a chosen oponent by the enemy captain, if he wins this rule will repeat itself *In case of a tie, it will be left as a tie *The powers of a certian person cannot be changed after he fought once, also people could betray and join other crews *A captain win is worth 2 victory points and a normal win is worth 1 victory point, the crew with mot victory points at the end of the war is the winner *If crew A has 4 people and crew B has 5, then there will be only 4 battles *A crew is allowed to go to war against max 2 other crews *If crew C declares war to crew B who is already at war with crew A, some crewmembers will fught against crew A and some against crew A, after all fought once, they will fight against the other crew. Member A fights with crew C and then after all the other members from B fought once, he will fight against someone from crew A! *If a first war is already over, some members didn't fight yet, they will be the first to fight after their captain in the next war(if there is more tha one, the captain will choose in the first fights only form the ones who didn't fight yet) The battles The battles will take place in certain locations from which you acn choose from this list or imagine your own: *Marineford *Enies Lobby *Impel Down *On a ship *On a sky island *On an island full of scrap metal(off limits to the one who has Kid's DF) *In the Sea Forest *On an island covered with a special kind of plant which has huge bouncy petals *On an island wiht an inner lake which has stepping stones all over it Certain Rules: *DFs are allowed, exceptions are Logias, mythical Zoans, the Doku Doku no mi, the Nikyu Nikyu no mi, the Gura Gura no mi and the kage kage no mi and made up DFs can be used, but only if they aren't exageratedly strong *There are no HP, MP or AP since that would make it too RPGish *The battles will take place on a battle blog *They will be in 20 turns *Each turn will be rated from 1 to 10 *Each turn will be written as a normal comment, NOT AS A REPLY and the ratings will be written as a reply *You can use your own attacks, made up, or other attacks you've seen in OP *You are not allowed to go Godlike, use moves to kill or cripple your OPONENT, the turns in which this happens will not be taken into consideration at the final ratings and that would make you lose! *You can edit one turn, but only before the oponent comments! *It is prefered if you will just write the title of the attacks and in "( )" how strong they are, if they have haki etc. so that the oponent can judge the situation *As I said, KILLING IS NOT ALLOW, DONT EVER FORGET THAT! *Here is an example of a battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ricizubi/Test_Run_for_the_Rule_System_on_the_Wikia_War The combined ratings and turns will be written on the battle blog! Good luck and let this war begin! Please write here that you participate in the war! So that the crews can be known (since there are 2 wars now) Category:Blog posts